Nessie's engagement
by KristalWhitehead
Summary: How would Jake ask Nessie to marry him? So far this story is going to be in Jake's POV and take you through everything Jake goes through to make this perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable people/places are not owned by me, but by Stephanie Meyer and everyone else involved in writing and making the twilight saga.**

A/n: Okay, this obviously takes place after Breaking Dawn, about 8 years in the future, since in the book it said it should take about 7 years for Nessie to fully mature. Anywho, onto the story!

* * *

**Jakes POV:**

I stood in Gale's jewelry store looking at various diamond rings as one of the associates babbled on about how to pick out the perfect ring for the perfect girl. I wasn't paying attention as I looked over every single stone. This was my third store today and I just couldn't find something that screamed out Nessie to me. I sighed, thinking back to when Nessie told me about her "fantasy" wedding ring when she was three years old.

It had to be a silver band with three rows on small diamonds, the center row being slightly bigger than the outer rows. In the center there had to be a square frame of diamonds with diamond "petals" going out on each side. In the center of the "petals", there had to be a baby blue sapphire that would stick up from the petals like a rose. She had loved the idea then and has dreamed of it even more recently. I knew I would be able to find this perfect ring somewhere, and I wouldn't give up until I got it.

"Do you have any rings that look like flowers?" I asked, cutting the associate off in the middle of her sentence. Her face brightened up and she nodded her head while indicating for me to follow her into the back of the store.

"We have a small collection of engagement rings that remind people of flowers," she began as she moved around a counter and began to unlock a drawer that was beneath the rings on display. "I know you said when you came in here that you didn't exactly have a price point, but these are on the upper end of most people's price points."

She pulled out the drawer and set it down on top of the glass. It really was a small collection, since there were only 5 rings here. I studied each carefully, trying to figure out if I could add or replace stones to make it into Nessie's dream ring. I sighed, two of the rings were really bulky that it could easily take up her whole finger, while the other 3 were so small and so flat that you couldn't even tell it was a flower.

"See anything in particular that you like?" the associate asked me. The hope faded from her eyes as I shook my head no. "Oh. We have many other unique designs as well beside just flowers. Do you have anything else you think the lucky lady might like?"

I chuckled before answering. "No, I don't think so. Thank you for your time." I began heading toward the door more disappointed than before. Nessie's fantasy ring had to be out there somewhere; I just couldn't find it yet.

I got into my car and began to drive back toward the Cullens' house. I had called Edward earlier and asked him if I could talk to him today. It sounded old-fashioned, but I wanted to ask for Edwards's permission to marry his daughter. I knew that he would really appreciate it, plus it never hurt to score some extra points with the vamps. I was hoping I would have the ring when I went to talk to him….but things were not going as planned today.

I sighed, hoping this streak wouldn't continue much longer. They saw bad luck travels in three's, and I sure hope they're right. Although Nessie and I will officially have been a couple for a year in three days, I knew Edward still wasn't completely comfortable with it. Sure, he accepted it and acted like it was perfectly fine, but I knew him better than that. He hated seeing his little girl grow up so fast; hell, if I was a father I would feel the exact same way.

My mind began to drift back to the ring. Maybe I could ask Alice for help? She definitely knew where enough jewelry places were for us to find the ring. I shook my head and brought my mind back to the road. I didn't want to tell Alice. The only person I wanted to talk to about it before I asked Nessie was Edward…and that's only because of tradition. I passed a sign advertising a high end jewelry store that was "guaranteed" to have the perfect ring for everyone.

I looked at the clock. I still had an hour before I was supposed to meet Edward, and I might as well test out the whole bad luck comes in threes thing. I got off the highway and turned left, following the signs to the new jewelry store.

A few minutes later I was pulling into Etsystatic's Jewelry store. They had a "GRAND OPENING" sign plastered against their front windows and the parking lot seemed pretty full. Hopefully this was a good thing.

Sighing, I got out of my car and locked it as I headed into the store. A woman that looked too happy for her own good was the first one to greet me as I walked inside.

"Hello, welcome to Etsystatic's! Feel free to look around until one of our associates is available to help you!" She pushed a brochure into my hand as she was talking. Opening it, I began to make my way around the room, looking for where the engagement rings were held. I glanced at the brochure every so often, but made sure I kept looking for the counter with the engagement rings. The brochure listed various jewelry items they sold, prices, specials, and said how to get the biggest bang for your buck.

I laughed, then folded the brochure in half and stuck it into my pocket as I found the engagement rings. I began to study them all. Most were diamonds: big, small, flat, round. There were a couple different sapphire ones, but they looked really gaudy. Plus, there were no flower-shaped rings here at all.

So much for bad luck travels in threes. This was my fourth store and it didn't appear as if I was going to have any luck here either. I turned around and came face-to-face with a tall male associate with graying hair.

"Hello, my names Eric and I'm here to help you today. I see you're looking at engagement rings, finally ready to pop that question eh?" He winked at me as he said this, making me want to shudder all over.

"Yea," I replied lazily looking back at the engagement ring counter, "but I don't think you have what I'm looking for." I stepped sideways, hoping to get out of here fast, but the associate Eric followed my step and was standing in front of me again. He wasn't going to lose a sale so soon.

"This isn't our whole engagement collection," he began, "this is just our most popular engagement rings. What do you have in mind? We may have just what you're looking for in the back." I sighed. I doubted a store so new would have what Nessie wanted, but I figured I might as well humor him.

"I want the top of the ring to look like a flower. Preferably with the center stone being a blue sapphire."

He began to nod his head while I said this. "Flowers, yes, we do have several engagement rings that look like that. They are becoming very popular with younger couples. What is your price point today? I would hate for you to find the perfect ring that you cannot afford."

"There is no price point. I just want to find the ring." He nodded at me as if he knew exactly what I was going through before heading toward the back of the store. I turned back toward the case of engagement rings. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't I just tell someone what I wanted and it automatically be here? I knew not many people would choose this ring, but you would think it would be different enough to make people want to see it and tell someone who would like it about it.

I was jostled from my thoughts as the associate set a box down in front of me. "This is all of our flower engagement rings we have. There are only 3 in here that have a sapphire as their center stone, but keep in mind that we can always put in a sapphire, instead of a diamond, when we order it."

With that being said he opened the box. My eyes flickered over the first two rows of rings and settled on one in the third row. I gasped and picked it up. It was perfect….

* * *

**A/n: This is the picture of what I picture the ring to look like except with the center stone being a baby blue sapphire. **

000/0/5708111/il_570xN.

**Also, I am currently looking for a beta-reader for this story. If you would like to betaread this story, please message me or say so in a review so that I can message you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All recognizable people/places are not owned by me, but by Stephanie Meyer and everyone else involved in writing and making the twilight saga.**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I continued to stare at the ring in my hand. It was everything I was looking for and more. The middle sapphire was such a light blue that if you didn't look at it close enough, you could have easily mistaken it for a diamond. Nessie would love it.

"How soon can you order this ring and have it back here?" I asked looking back up at the guy. He seemed kind of shocked by how fast I picked out a ring, but he did a pretty good job of hiding it with excitement.

"The earliest we could have it back here is two days, although it would probably be in the night shipment so you couldn't pick it up until the third day. However, I should warn you that a rush order like that would be extremely expensive. You would be better to just get the regular delivery; it will only take about 3 weeks."

The earliest I could pick it up was in three days….three days and it would be our one year….I couldn't leave Nessie that day without her being suspicious…unless…. "If we did the two-day delivery and I was here when the truck arrived, could I get it that night?"

"Well…" he began, "the store is already closed when the trucks arrive. But we open up at 10, so you can always be here early that morning and get your ring as soon as the store opens."

"Someone has to be here when the truck gets here. There is no way you can convince me that the delivery truck just leaves thousands of dollars' worth of jewelry on your doorstep." I stared at him as he looked away. He didn't want to tell me that it wasn't true, because it definitely was true, but he also didn't know what he could do.

"If you would hold on a second, I can go and get the manager." I nodded my head and watched him scurry off to the back of the store. Now we were getting somewhere. Pulling out my phone I realized I was supposed to be meeting Edward in 10 minutes. Shit. Looks like I'll be late for another one of our infamous meetings. I smiled before deciding to text him; I did not want to have this chat with him if he was going to be pissed off at me.

_Held up. I'll be late. Explain later. Text you when I'm leaving._

I hit send just as Eric, the associate, came back with another older man who I assumed was the manager.

"Hello, I'm David Klimpell, the manager here at Etsystatic. What seems to be the problem here?"

I began to talk before Eric could gather his thoughts. "I need to order this ring," I indicated to the ring still in my hand, "and according to Eric the soonest you guys can get it in is in two days. He also said it would be the latest shipment though, and so I couldn't pick up until the third day. But I need to pick it up when it gets here."

The manager rubbed his chin as I talked. I could tell he was trying to decide how serious I was about the timeframe. "Well, the late shipment truck doesn't come until 11, and we do open up at 10 the next morning. Why is it so important that you get it that night?"

I sighed, feeling my phone go off again. Edward must be really pissed that I'm late…. "The thing is our official one-year anniversary is in three days. I want to purpose that day, and there is absolutely no way I'm getting out of the house without her that day, especially that early in the morning. I need it in two days."

I stared at the manager as I said this, trying to gauge his reaction. He stared back at me, his gaze not wavering. Finally after several tense moments he sighed.

"I can arrange to be here at 11 when the trucks come. If you are here at that time as well then you can get your ring that night. If you're not here than I'm going to wait 5 minutes and 5 minutes only." He stared at me as I nodded my head. I would make sure to be here before 11; nothing was going to stop me from getting Nessie's ring. "Okay, then let's get this ring ordered."

He held his hand out and I put the ring into his palm. He began to type things into the computer and I noticed Eric slip away. "Okay, name please?"

"Jacob Black."

"Ring size?"

"7."

"Okay Jacob," David began looking at me instead of the screen, "do you want to change any of the stones on the ring or simply leave it as it is."

"Just the way it is. It's everything I was looking for." David smiled at this.

"Well then, you're total for the ring and the shipping will come to $11,074.82. How would you like to pay for it? We do have payment plans if Eric didn't explain that to you."

"That won't be necessary. I'll be paying with my debit card." I reached into my pocket and pulled my wallet. I was suddenly very happy that I had started to save up money since the day I had imprinted on Nessie. I knew I had saved up way more than enough money, but it was nice not having to worry about if I could afford Nessie's dream ring. I pulled out my card and handed it to David.

He began to enter all the information. "If you wouldn't mind signing this," he said while handing me one copy of the receipt. I signed it and handed it back to him before he gave me the other copy. "Make sure you bring this with you. As I said before, the truck comes at 11. I'll be here then and if you are not here I will only wait 5 minutes." I nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be here." I walked out the door while pulling my phone out of my pocket. I had 4 texts and only one was from Edward. The rest were from Nessie; Whoops. I clicked on Nessie's thread first to see what she said.

_Are you coming over tonight?_

_I miss you ): Love you lots. XOXO_

_You never go this long without answering me. You must be in wolf form. Is everything okay with the pack?_

I opened up my car and got inside before replying to her.

_Sorry babe, no, I wasn't in wolf form but I've been everywhere today. Had some running to get finished which lead to some pretty intensive conversations where I didn't dare bring my phone out. I'll be over a little later tonight. Love you too and I'll see you soon._

I pressed send before checking on Edward's text.

_Ok.._

Such a great reply. I snorted, knowing he probably had to be very anxious. I was supposed to meet him 50 minutes ago. Oh well.

_Leaving Gainsville. Meet you in 20._

I replied to Edward before putting my car in drive and leaving the parking lot. As I was merging onto the expressway, I began to think how I was going to do this. Edward and I have had our share of awkward conversations throughout the years, but this was going to be the most awkward one for me. Usually he is the one asking me to talk. After Nessie and I shared our first kiss he made a point to talk to me about it and how I wasn't allowed to do anything else with her. That request lasted about 6 months and caused me to have another talk with Edward.

I grinned remembering it. His anger made it seem like he was happy about us kissing. I didn't understand it; I could understand why he was made when I kissed her because she wasn't fully mature yet, but she had been fully mature for almost 3 months before we had decided to go farther.

He had forbidden us to stay together for the next couple months. I think Bella finally convinced him to let up a couple months ago. I was getting off the expressway and decided to go ahead and let my mind go blank. I didn't want Edward to be reading my thoughts before it was just the two of us.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and began to go away from the house before Nessie could smell me, if she was even here. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward made sure she was at the cottage. I saw Edward leave the house and began walking through the woods, knowing I'd be right behind him. I got out of my car and began to follow him to the nearby river that has become our unofficial meeting spot for talking about Nessie.

I got to the river and saw him sitting on a nearby rock. "So," he began, "what's so important that you need to talk about? And why the hell are you an hour late?" I was very glad I keeping my mind blank right now.

* * *

**A/n: I would really love more reviews on this story! Any type of review works! I'm a review whore (; Oh and I'm still wondering about a beta-reader!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognizable people/places are not owned by me, but by Stephanie Meyer and everyone else involved in writing and making the twilight saga.**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I laugh nervously. "Let's see here, I was late because I was busy and I needed to talk to you for the same reason I was busy." I continued to keep my mind as blank as possible as I could practically see Edward trying to dig through my mind. I wanted to do this the real way, or at least as real as it could possibility be in this freak-show family.

Edward sighed, giving up on my mind. "Okay, continue then, because you have completely lost me."

I sighed. "First off, let me just say that the only reason I'm doing this is because I know you would appreciate it and Nessie will love it." He arched an eyebrow, but didn't speak. He wanted to me continue. I took a deep breath and looked away from him, "I'm going to ask Nessie to marry me. On our one year. I got the ring ordered today which is why I'm so late. It took me a while to find the ring I wanted to get for her. I wanted to ask your…well not really your permission per say, but more like your blessing."

I thought about the ring I got bought for Nessie so that Edward could see. He didn't say anything and I wasn't looking at him, it was too awkward that way. However, after several moments of complete silence, I did look at Edward. He was sitting in the same place, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. His eyes looked far away and he seemed to be completely frozen.

"Uhh…." I said aloud, trying to see if that would snap him back into a state of him that I knew. I moved closer to him, still trying to keep a distance. I had pictured him reacting in several different ways, but this was not one that I had expected. Was this how he reacted when he found out Bella was pregnant?

Suddenly, he smiled, causing me to jump back several feet in alarm. He laughed at me, before finally speaking. "That is basically how I reacted when I found out that Bella was pregnant. And you just want my blessing?" he asked raising one eyebrow again, "Are you sure you don't want my permission? That is, after all, what gentlemen did when I was growing up."

I laughed at this. Now he wanted to be cocky? "Yeah well, you know as much as I do that I am nowhere near a gentlemen standard, and that I'm asking Nessie to marry me with or without your permission. So I just kinda figured asking for your blessing was the next best thing." I shrugged, not quite knowing what to say.

"She'll love the ring," Edward said so quietly that I could barely hear him, "she really will."

I nodded. "I know that. And trust me, I went to enough stores trying to find it," I shook my head thinking about the day-long trip I had.

Edward laughed, reading my thoughts, and got up. He walked over me and put a hand onto my shoulder before speaking. "That's why I know, no matter how much I really hate to admit it, that you really are perfect for her. Of course you have my blessing, and even though you didn't ask for it, you also have my permission."

I nodded, accepting both. I knew this was the right thing to do and this simply proved it. I looked him in the eyes before slowly speaking again. "But seriously Edward, don't tell anyone, not even Bella." I knew this confused him as his eyebrows knit together, but I continued to stare into his eyes. She would be okay with her Father knowing, considering that even if I hadn't told him he would have been able to read my mind, but I knew she would be hurt if she couldn't tell the rest of her family, especially her Mother.

I knew that she had always dreamt of coming up with nifty ways to tell everyone separately, and making it seem like she hadn't told anyone besides them so they had to keep it a secret. Although I doubt she wanted to do that now, I still knew she would want to tell everyone separately and in a special way.

"I understand. I won't tell anyone," Edward murmured. I knew he was keeping up with my thoughts, but his next question caught me off guard.

"Since you're picking up the ring the night before your one-year, are you going to purpose the next morning?" As he said this he took his hand off of my shoulder and we both took a step back, creating a more comfortable talking space between the two of us.

"I'm still trying to decide.." I trailed off thinking. "I more or less insisted on getting the ring the night before because I didn't want to have to leave in like the middle of our one-year. Nessie wouldn't be happy about me leaving with no explanation, and that would cause Rosalie and Alice to both go into an uproar as well."

Edward nodded his head, indicating that he understood. My mind kept wandering back to how I should purpose to Nessie. I had a thousand ideas but just couldn't decide. I didn't know whether I should get up early and have the ring beside her as she opened her eyes, or if I should wait and ask the question as we were going to bed. I had also thought about doing it during the day at some point, but I just couldn't decide. Hell, I still needed to figure out what all we were going to do.

Edward brought me out of my thoughts when he sighed. He was rubbing his temples. "Please remember she may be your soon-to-be-fiancé, but that she is still my daughter." I laughed, realizing the way my thoughts were going. I always tried to keep control of my thoughts around Edward, as he said, she was still his daughter. The protectiveness over her was never going away. "Lets' just get back to the house, I know Nessie wants to see you."

He began walking and I followed behind him. He had only gone about a mile away from the house so it only took several minutes before the house came into view. I saw the door opening and glanced at Edward.

"Remember, this stays between us. Don't tell anyone."

Edward only nodded before Nessie was running out the door and toward me. Edward then moved at vampire speed to go back to the house. Nessie reached me and jumped to put her hands around my neck at the same time as I put my arms around her waist to pull her toward me. Our lips met somewhere in the middle of this.

When she pulled back I set her back on the ground keeping my arms around her waist. She removed her hands from around my neck so I could stand at least a little straighter.

"So what did you do that made my Dad decide he had to talk to you?" she asked innocently.

* * *

**A/n: Thank for the reviews and all the people who have followed/favorite this story! Means a lot and gives me reason to continue writing. So how do you think Jake should propose? Leave suggestions in your reviews, and even if you don't have any suggestions, still review (: Also, I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but there really isn't much to write about the talk with Edward.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognizable people/places are not owned by me, but by Stephanie Meyer and everyone else involved in writing and making the twilight saga.**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Two days later I woke up to see Nessie pacing around my room. I hadn't heard her come in, so I didn't know how long she had been here. I sat up. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was only 10. She hadn't planned for me to come over until noon. Why was she here?

"Nessie?" I asked while yawning. She stopped pacing and came and sat down next to me as I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for waking you," she replied smiling at me. As she went to lean against me, I put my arm around her stomach and pulled her back onto my bed with me. I had been out late with the pack last night and it was way too early to be up.

"You know I don't care," I mumbled snuggling into her neck. No matter how exhausted I was, I could always manage to stay awake if I could be close with her. I heard her sigh as I kissed her neck.

"Jaaaaaake," Nessie whined, turning to look at me better. I stared into her eyes, waiting for her to continue, "I wasn't done talking."

I laughed. "I was listening, you just weren't continuing," I smiled at her as she nervously bit her lip, a habit she had picked up from Claire, Quil's imprint. I stopped laughing and stared into Nessie's eyes some more. Something was bothering her? "What's the matter, Baby?" I asked brining my hand to the side of her face. I rubbed her cheek soothingly.

She brought her hand up to mine and closed her eyes. She was showing me her morning.

_When Nessie woke up, Edward was in her room. He looked upset and didn't even try to hide it once he saw Nessie was awake. He managed a weak smile, but continued to stare at her sadly._

"_Daddy?" Nessie asked wearily, "What are you doing here?"_

"_What, a father can't come into his own daughters room anymore?" he was trying to be strong, trying not to show Nessie how upset he was, but it was working too well._

"_Well, I mean I guess you can, but it's still a little creepy to wake up to your father watching you sleep. I'm not a baby anymore." I could feel Nessie roll her eyes at Edward. Pain was etched into every line of Edward's face._

"_You may not be a baby anymore, but you're still my little girl. You're not even 9 yet and you're already such a beautiful young lady. You're life has just begun and already-" Edward stopped there. If he could cry I'm sure there would have been tears streaming down his face. I felt Nessie get up off of her bed, walk over to Edward and sit down on his lap._

"_I'll always be your little girl. Why are you just now realizing this? Sure, I'm technically only 8 years old, but my mind and body are both way beyond that." I felt Nessie smile as Edward grimaced, making her laugh._

"_Go hunting with me today, just the two of us."_

"_I was going to hang out with Jake and the pack today….." I could tell Nessie really wanted to hang out with me, but she could also tell that Edward was upset about something and wanted to make him happy if she could._

"_Jake will understand, plus you never know how many more of these days we will have when it's just the two of us. You never know what the future may bring." _

Nessie took her hand away but I kept mine on her cheek. She didn't understand what had gotten into her dad. He was more upset about me asking to marry Nessie than he had let on. He thought he was going to lose her.

"I don't know why he's like this all of the sudden….he has to know something about the future. Do you think Aunt Alice saw something happening to him? Or to me?" I could tell she was holding back tears. She didn't want to think this way, but she couldn't help it. She always jumped to the worst conclusion.

I pulled her against my chest and began to rub her back soothingly. "You always jump to the worst conclusions. I'm sure it's nothing. They would never let anything happen to you, and your father is smart enough not to do anything stupid that might endanger his life. He's probably just over-reacting to something. Who knows, maybe he does just want to spend some time with you." I felt her nodding against my chest. I hated knowing why Edward was so upset and not being able to tell her. I knew no matter how much I tried to reassure her, she would still doubt me and think the worse.

I moved my hand from her back up to her hair and began to stroke it gently. "Just go and enjoy the day with Edward. Call me when you get back and I'll come over."

She moved her head away from my chest to look up at me. "Okay." She said while nodding. I noticed that a few tears had escaped from her eyes, so I stopped stroking her hair to wipe off her cheeks.

"Please believe me Nessie. You always jump to the worst scenario. I'm positive it is nothing. Just go and have fun with your dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Jake," Nessie replied before bringing her lips up to meet mine. All too soon she pulled away. "I should probably get back to my Dad if I want to get back sometimes tonight. I'll call you when I get home." She untangled herself from me then ran out of my bedroom, closing the door behind her. I heard the front door open and close before letting out a sigh of relief. So much for Edward being completely comfortable with the idea of Nessie and I getting married.

I flopped over onto my stomach, planning to go back to sleep. I was out within minutes.

* * *

It was about 10 o' clock at night when I came back into the house. I had been extremely nervous all day, and figured it was probably a good thing I didn't end up hanging out with Nessie today. As I got into the shower, I thought about the ring and how she would react. I had what I hoped was the perfect day planned for us, and I just hoped no one would ruin it. I had told the pack that they were to report to Sam if anything were to happen, that I was not to be bothered unless it was something Sam couldn't handle.

I knew they wouldn't bother me though. They knew how much tomorrow was going to mean to me, and I trusted them not to ruin it. As I got out of the shower I decided to shave as well. I had time and I knew Nessie liked it when I was freshly shaved. When I was finally done, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

As I drove back to Etsystatic's, I realized I was probably going to get there before the manager even got there. It was only 10:30 and it would only take me 15 minutes to get there at this rate. I eased my foot off the accelerator and slowed down a bit. I had no reason to rush.

After about 20 minutes I was pulling into their parking lot. There was another car sitting here but there was no one inside of it. I assumed the Manager must have gone into the store instead of sitting out here in his car. I turned up the radio and waited.

I didn't have to wait long though. After just a few songs, I saw a delivery truck pull into the parking lot. Lights flickered on in the back of the building. I turned off my car. I was about to walk around to the back of the building when lights flickered on in the front of the building. The front door opened afterward.

"Glad to see you're not late," the Manager said as he waited for me to enter the building.

"I told you I wouldn't be, plus I need that ring," I laughed as I entered into the building.

"We just need for you to fill out the final paperwork and sign that you got the ring and all that. I'm assuming you want the life-time insurance policy on it as well, considering how much you this cost you, correct?"

I thought for a second as I followed him to the back of the store. I knew Nessie would never lose the ring, so should I bother getting an insurance policy on it? After a few moments, I decided against it. Nessie would never let anything happen to it, and by the time any of the jewels fall out we will have probably already been married several times.

"No, I don't need it." The manager looked at skeptically.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, knowing it was true. He didn't seem to care; it was less work for him. He handed me over several papers and began to explain what each one was for, where to sign at, and where to initial it.

Finally everything was filled out correctly. He handed me over the ring box. I opened it and gasped. It was everything I had hoped and more. I knew Nessie would love it.

As the manager was closing and locking the door behind me, my phone began to ring. I pulled it out, knowing it was Nessie.

"Hey," I answered while getting into my car.

"I'm back at the main house. Please come over. I have so much to tell you!" Nessie said, obvisouly a lot happier then she had been before the hunting trip.

"Of course. I'll be there in about a half hour."

"Okay, see you soon. Love you." She hung up before I had the chance to say it back. I knew hunting when she hadn't in a long time could completely change her mood, but it hadn't been that long since she had hunted last. What had Edward done that had made her so giddy?

I pondered this as I began to drive to the Cullen's house.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. The past two weeks have been completely hectic with dance. I made this chapter longer than normal to make up for the long wait. Please review about anything and everything, I'm a review whore (:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All recognizable people/places are not owned by me, but by Stephanie Meyer and everyone else involved in writing and making the twilight saga.**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I put the ring box into the glove box as I headed over to the Cullen's place. I knew Nessie wouldn't look there tomorrow before I got the chance to ask her. I was soon pulling into the Cullen's driveway.

As I got out of my car, I heard Nessie saying my name. I turned toward her voice in time to see her jump toward me, knowing I would catch her. As she landed in my arms, her legs encircled my waist and my mouth met hers.

When she finally pulled back, I decided to say, "Well then, I can tell you had a good day. Care to inform me of it?"

Nessie giggled as I sat her down on the front of my car, staying in between her legs. "Well let's see here," she began smirking, "to start off with you were right!"

I rolled my eyes at this comment. "Me? Right? Well that's got to be a first!"

Nessie threw her head back laughing. "I don't think it's quite the first time, but it has to be close to it." She finally managed to get out. Once her laughter stopped, she continued on. "You were right though. I was overreacting. By the time I had gotten back here to go hunting with Dad he already seemed in a better mood. It must have just been a funk he got into or something; every time I asked him if something was wrong he laughed and asked me what could possibility be wrong."

I smiled at Nessie. "That's good! See, I told you that you were getting worked up over nothing."

"Oh, there's more!" she said as she started up again, "Apparently the Denali coven is coming down next week to visit!"

"All of them are?" I asked, trying to figure out how many more vampires I could expect around here.

"Yep," Nessie responded excitedly, "plus someone we've never met. Apparently it's Tanya's new mate."

"New mate?" I asked, raising an eye at her. Although I knew it was probably just the word Edward used to describe it, it still sounded weird coming from Nessie. She laughed again, probably thinking the exact same thing I was.

"Hey, if that's what she wants to call him I'll call him that too. But I'm surprised, from what I hear, she's never really been with anyone long term. Especially long enough for us to meet him."'

I shrug, not sure what to say. I didn't know the Denali coven very well and was perfectly happy keeping it that way, although I would never admit that to Nessie.

"So is that all of the exciting news you heard about today?" I asked when Nessie had continued to look at me, waiting for me to speak.

She nodded, but didn't speak. She began to bite on her bottom lip and I could see gears turning in her head.

"Renesmee?" I asked looking at her curiously. She held up one finger to silence me but still didn't speak. What was she thinking? She was mouthing something as she continued to stay quiet, but I couldn't quite read what she was mouthing. I stared at her lips, trying to make something out.

Fifty? Why would she mouth a random number like that? My eyes moved up to her eyes and stared at her. After a few more seconds her eyes locked with mine and all the gears in her head stopped turning.

"Happy one year!" She screamed, throwing her arms around my neck while her legs tightened around my waist again. A moment afterward her lips connected with mine.

I broke off the kiss to say, "Happy one year, Baby", before planting my lips against hers again. I pulled back again after several moments. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"I love you too Jacob Black. Now let's go inside."

I smirked at her before putting my mouth against her neck. "Are you sure you don't want to stay out here just a little while longer?" I asked before gently sucking on her neck. I heard a sigh of pleasure.

"I just remembered what else I was going to tell you," Nessie said slowly.

"And what is that?" I asked while slowly kissing my way down her neck.

"Mom and Dad decided to go on a spur of the moment road trip. That means we have the house to ourselves for the night."

I pulled myself away from Nessie's neck to look at her. She was smirking at me. "Why the hell are we still here then?" I asked before attacking her lips with my own again.

She pulled away from me giggling. "Because you keep deciding you can't wait through a 10-minute run back to my house." She unwraps her arms from around my neck as I groan.

I unhook her legs from around my waist and hold my hand out to her. "Let's get back to your place then before I change my mind."

She grabs my hand and we begin to sprint back to the cottage Alice built Edward and Bella as their wedding gift. "So what are we doing tomorr-today anyways?" she asked me as we ran.

"Can't tell you Babe, it's a surprise." I smirk at her as she groans.

"Will you tell me if I guess it?" She questions. I shook my head no, but she didn't seem to care. "Are we going to the beach?"

When I don't respond after several seconds, she decides to take another guess. "Are we going cliff-diving? Are we going bowling? Are we going ice-skating? Are we going shopping? Are we going to Adventureland? Are we going deep-sea diving?"

I smile at her questions, knowing she wouldn't give up on it. She continued asking me all the way back to her house.

* * *

**A/n: I know, kinda short, but this was the best place to cut it off at. So the next chapter will be in Nessie's POV. Tell me what you think and feel free to leave me some ideas (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All recognizable people/places are not owned by me, but by Stephanie Meyer and everyone else involved in writing and making the twilight saga.**

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

The next morning I awoke to a cold bed with no one's arms around me. Turning over, I confirmed that no one was in the bed with me. This sure wasn't how I pictured waking up today. I laid there rubbing my eyes for a few seconds, trying to decide if I should just stay here or go try to find Jake. After several moments of consideration, I decided to go try to find him; I could tell he had been gone a while by the cold sheets.

After I scooted off the bed, I grabbed Jake's t-shirt from yesterday and tossed it over my head, not bothering to worry about pants. I loved it when it was only Jake and I. It would almost seem like we were a normal couple living on our own. Until one of my Aunts or Uncles or Grandparents decided that I needed to be checked up on like I was a little kid that couldn't handle being by herself.

After I opened my door, the smell of bacon and eggs flooded my senses. Jake must be down in the kitchen making us breakfast. After I made my way to the kitchen, I saw that Jake wasn't in here. I smelled the air. His scent was still pretty fresh, so he hasn't been away from here long. I went over to the counter where he had laid out my breakfast for me: Scrambled eggs with butter, barely cooked bacon, a cup of orange juice and half a bottle of blood. Unscrewing the top from the bottle of blood, I slowly poured the orange juice in it. I screwed the top back on and shook it up before taking a drink of it. Much better.

I begin to eat the eggs before I noticed a piece of paper under my plate. Lifting my plate, I remove the piece of paper and set it back down. I begin to unfold the paper as I continue to eat my eggs. It was a note from Jake.

_Bet you never thought I would remember the first breakfast we ever ate as a couple together. Bet you never thought I would remember how you like your eggs with exactly one tablespoon of butter and a pinch of salt. Bet you never thought I would make bacon and let you eat it basically raw. Bet you never thought I would be able to cook breakfast and be done eating mine before you even got up (: Follow the notes and come find me.  
I love you. Jake_

I smiled as I read it over again. No wonder he wouldn't tell me what we were doing today. I continued to reread it as I finished my eggs and started on my bacon. I wonder where the next note is? I looked around the kitchen, trying to see if I could find another piece of paper hidden somewhere. I didn't see anything right away. I finished my bacon and gulped down my blood and orange juice. Picking up my plate and bottle, I take it over to the sink. I put it in the sink before going back up to my room.

I opened my closet door, trying to figure out what I should wear on this little memory scavenger hunt. I didn't have to look too hard. In the middle of my closet floor Jake had laid out what he wanted me to wear. I leaned down to pick it up. It was my favorite jeans that seemed to hug me just right and a comfy black Beatles shirt. Next to my jeans and t-shirt, Jake had laid out matching red lace bra and underwear. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at this. I hurriedly got dressed and began to pull a brush through my hair. I decided to just pull it up into a ponytail, seeing as it looked as if I was going to be doing some major exercise today.

I wondered what shoes I was supposed to wear? Once I got my hair up and pulled back, I went back downstairs. Waiting by the door was a pair of sneakers and socks. I sighed, picked them up, and then went to go sit on the couch to put them on. I stood back up. The note at breakfast didn't give any hints about where I had to go, so the next note was probably outside somewhere nearby.

I opened up the door and walked outside. I began to scan the trees when I saw it and gasped. Sitting on a big rock near the edge of the forest was a bouquet of flowers. I slowly walked toward it, admiring how beautiful it looked. It had red roses, yellow carnations, white lilies, blue violets, and purple tulips all surrounded by fresh fern.

I picked the bouquet up and breathed in the scent of fresh flowers. On the rock where the flowers were was another note. I picked it up and set down the flowers again to be able to read the note.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, nothing can compare to how much I love you.  
I bet you never thought I would be able to remember all your favorite flowers. I bet you never thought I would be nice enough to get them all for you at one time. Now you better go and put these into a vase so you don't have to carry them around with you all day. Remember, follow the notes and come find me.  
I love you. Jake_

My smile got bigger as I read the note. There was no clue to as where I was supposed to go after this. I sighed and grabbed the flowers before heading back inside the house. I threw the note onto the counter where the first note was also sitting before setting the flowers down. Where did mom keep the vases again?

I began to open up random cabinets in the kitchen. I couldn't find any vases in any of them, so I headed toward the living room. I found vases in the second cabinet I opened up in the living room. I pulled out the vase closest to the front and went back to the kitchen with it. As I was walking with it, I could hear something in it….What could be in an old vase?

I stuck my hand into the vase and felt paper. I tore it out, barely stopping myself from just simply dropping the vase. It was another note from Jake! I set down the vase and opened up the note.

_You're smarter than me, so let's hope this is easy. You've used this vase before. Do you remember the FIRST time you used it? Go to the spot it was given to you. Remember, just follow the notes and you will find me.  
I love you. Jake_

The first time I used this vase? I began to think back. We've had this vase for a while, I know we have. I've used it every time Jake has gotten me flowers, in fact…. Wait! "I'm pretty stupid," I muttered to myself as I set this note next to the other two and began to fill the vase up with water. Jake got me flowers for the first time on my 4th birthday. The flowers came in this vase.

As I put my flowers into the vase, I tried to remember my 4th birthday. Only Jake and I hung out that day. Dad had tried to convince me to stay here with the family, but I had gotten out of it because Mom said that she, Aunt Alice, and Rosalie should probably go hunting. We went to the beach and had a campfire with the pack.

The Beach! Jake must be at the beach by the rocks he had given me the flowers at. I set the vase down onto the counter and ran out the door. As I was running toward La Push, I suddenly stopped, not sure if I was seeing things right. Up above me hanging down from the trees were music notes. I reached up to touch one. They were made out of brown plastic, but were covered in silver glitter. I looked in front and behind me. They were lining the trail I always took to the beach.

This must have been what Jake meant when he told me to follow the notes. He was probably doing this in case I didn't understand the note, that way I would still be able to find him. I smiled at the thought as I let go of the music note and began to run toward the beach again.

I was glad that Jake picked out sensible shoes for me to wear today. There seemed to a lot of sticks I kept breaking as I ran. I slowed down when I was almost to the beach. I self-consciously ran my hands down my clothes to make sure they were smooth, even though I knew Jake never cared what I looked like.

I walked out onto the beach. I could smell Jake. The scent was really strong, so hopefully he was still here and I wasn't just getting another note. I began to walk down the beach toward the rocky section of the beach that most people didn't go to. Jake and I always came down here thought, especially on the weekends when this beach was packed.

I spotted Jake, who was somewhat behind the giant rocks. He looked weird…almost nervous? But what would he be nervous about? I continued my slow walk over to him. As I got closer Jake looked up and saw me. The most beautiful smile broke across his face, and I'm sure my own smile mirrored his. My walking sped up a little, wanting to get closer to him. I could see that he had something in his hands, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Jake," I said when I was about two feet away from him.

"Stop," he said holding his hand out, making me stop dead in my tracks and stare at him. What the hell was he doing?

"I love you with my whole heart. I hate being away from you and it breaks my heart that I can't hold you in my arms all night every night. You mean everything to me. Words cannot even explain how happy I am when I'm with you and how much joy you bring to my life. I want to spend forever with you. I want to wake up in our own house with you in my arms every day. I never want to leave you." I continued to stare at him as he said this. He continued to speak as he got down onto one knee. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/n: Whew! The long awaited proposal scene. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. What are your thoughts on it? Loved it or hated it? Tell me everything! Also, for the next chapter, would you rather it be in Jake's or Nessie's POV?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I have had some computer problems and school has really been getting to me. Although none of the reviews answered my question, I decided to go with my gut and switched back to Jake's POV.**

**Jakes POV**

"Dammit," I muttered to myself as I continued to put the sparkly music notes on various tree branches. When I had started to plan this out, I didn't expect it to be so hard. All I had to do was line the path from Bella and Edward's cottage to the beach with music notes on each tree, should only take me a couple minutes, but somehow I forgot how hard it was to tie a knot with such a small piece of string. It was definitely a good thing I had gotten up early this morning.

I thought back to Nessie as I looked at the sun. Hopefully she would be waking up right about now, if not, than her breakfast would probably be cold. I sighed. I want everything to be perfect, but I don't know how I can ensure that. I should have set an alarm for Nessie…..

I chuckled at the thought. Nessie and alarm clocks never went over well. She didn't mind getting up early, but she wanted to actually be woken up by somebody, not by an alarm that made her want to pull out her hair.

I was finally at the beach. Everything was in place and now I just needed to wait for Nessie to get here. I walked over to the far side of the beach. Hardly anyone came over here because of how rocky it was; over the years it has become one of Nessie's favorite secret spots. I pulled the ring box out of my pocket. The nerves were starting to get to me. I know Nessie loves me, but I didn't know what she would think of me asking so soon.

It's been a year. Bella and Edward rushed into things; I am not. She will say yes. She will be thrilled.

I twirled the ring box into my fingers. Maybe I shouldn't be asking her this way. Maybe I should have been there this morning when she woke up and asked her then. Maybe I shouldn't be making such a big deal out of this…..

I looked up and saw her. Her face lit up and I knew that she could never say no to me. I was completely enhanced by the smile on her face as she picked up her pace to get over to me faster.

"Jake," she said when she was closer to me.

"Stop," I said holding out the hand that didn't have the ring box. I took a deep breath, trying to remember everything that I wanted to say. "I love you with my whole heart. I hate being away from you and it breaks my heart that I can't hold you in my arms all night every night. You mean everything to me. Words cannot even explain how happy I am when I'm with you and how much joy you bring to my life. I want to spend forever with you. I want to wake up in our own house with you in my arms every day. I never want to leave you." I lowered myself onto one knee and lifted my head to look into Nessie's eyes. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I saw a thousand things flash through Nessie's eyes: Shock, bewilderment, surprise, and happiness. A tear began to fall out of her eye before she flung herself at me, causing me to fall back onto the rocks with her on top of me. Her lips were on mine before she even answered me.

"Of course, of course I will," she answered as she pulled away from me. I reached up and stroked her cheek where a few tears had fallen down. "I love you Jake, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Nessie," I said before capturing her lips with my own. As I pulled away, Nessie sat upright and swung her legs to one side of my body. I sat upright as well. "Close your eyes and let me see your hand."

She closed her eyes and stuck out her hand for me. I opened the ring box I still had in my hand and took the ring out. I slid it onto her ring finger.

"Can I look now?" She asked while biting her lip.

"Yes," I said after a moment of admiring how perfect the ring looked on her. She opened her eyes and gasped. She stared at the ring before looking at me again with watery eyes.

"You remembered…" She trailed off looking back down at the ring.

"Of course I did. I remember everything you tell me, always have and always will." I reach out to wipe away a tear that had fallen away from her eye as she turns back to me. Our lips meet again, making me realize how stupid I was for worrying so much.


End file.
